Tali Rambut
by Layrin
Summary: "Kau pasti kepanasan karena rambutmu tidak kau tali. Dan juga beberapa helai rambutmu terkena di es krim vanilla milikmu," ucap Moke dan menalikan sudut-sudut slayer hingga saling bertemu dan membuat sudut yang sedikit rumit untuk menghubungkan slayernya.


**ENJOY**

* * *

**Vocaloid **_**belong to their own**_

**Tali Rambut _by_ ** **Layrin**

**Warning : There're AU and OOC. Then maybe typo. And it's one-shoot.**

* * *

Musim panas di kota Beijing lebih menyengat dari musim panas sebelumnya. Suhu udara yang terus meningkat membuat beberapa orang merubah gaya berpakaiannya. Yang awalnya menggunakan pakaian tebal dengan syal dan topi rajut di awal musim semi karena suhu udara masih rendah kini telah melepasnya.

Pakaian berbahan katun tipis dengan lengan pendek dan warna cerah banyak di buru di toko akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa orang yang berambut panjang mulai memotong rambutnya menjadi pendek atau menali rambutnya dengan berbagai _style_ yang unik. Musim panas tahun ini memberikan kesan berbeda di salah satu kota padat di China ini.

Tianyi mendesah panjang. Gadis berambut biru gelap itu melangkah gontai di samping sang kekasih Zhiyu Moke. Moke—nama panggilan Zhiyu Moke—tersenyum saat menatap wajah gadis yang bernama lengkap Luo Tianyi itu. Jalanan kota Beijing masih padat. Beberapa kendaraan merayap untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Tianyi mendesah pelan. Gadis itu mengarahkan tangan kanannya menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Panas. Satu kata itu menyiratkan keadaan kota Beijing dengan suhu yang semakin meningkat dari batas normal biasanya. Salah satu tangannya digenggam erat Moke dengan beberapa jari mereka yang saling bertauntat dengan jari Moke.

Moke bersenandung pelan. Pria bersurai hitam legam itu melangkah bersama dengan sang kekasih menuju ke taman pusat kota Beijing untuk kencan. Ia menatap Tianyi sejenak dengan ekor matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini Moke bertanya pelan. Ia merasa aneh menatap Tianyi yang sepertinya tengah merutuk kesal.

Tianyi menoleh menatap Moke. Manik matanya menatap iris Moke yang memberikan tatapan teduh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya lalu mengusap keringat dengan telunjuknya pelan.

Moke tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Kita akan sampai. Bersabarlah," ucapnya lalu berjalan melewati beberapa orang cepat. Moke menoleh menatap Tianyi sejenak. "Nanti akan kubelikan es krim jika sudah sampai," ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tianyi dengan senyum yang menggembang. Moke hanya tersenyum sejenak dan melangkah menyamakan langkah Tianyi yang lebih cepat dari awalnya.

Jalanan yang kian melenggang atau entah karena langkah Tianyi dengan semangat menggebu membuat mereka lebih cepat menginjakan kaki di taman kota Beijing. Moke tersenyum. Pemudah bersurai hitam ikal sedikit acak-acakan itu memberi isyarat Tianyi untuk menunggunya di tempat mereka sekarang, di bangku taman tepat di bawah pohon sakura.

Gadis itu duduk dengan manis di atas bangku dengan cat cokelat karamel tua itu. Ia mendongak, menatap dahan-dahan yang bergerak seirama dengan hembusan angin dan beberapa kenari yang bertengger disana. Sejenak manik matanya menoleh menatap Moke yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua cup es krim di tangannya.

Moke mengulurkan satu cup es krim vanilla dengan sedikit chocochip ke Tianyi. Setelah itu pria dengan kemeja biru tua yang membalut tubuhnya duduk di samping Tianyi. Papila lidah Moke menjilat rasa manis kental dalam es krim vanilla miliknya. Sejenak Moke menjilat sudut bibirnya yang terasa penuh es krim dan menoleh menatap Tianyi.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menatap keadaan sang kekasih. Moke menarik pelan tangan Tianyi. Gadis yang tengah melahap es krimnya lahap itu mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Moke yang menariknya.

"Ini pegang es krimku dulu," Moke mengulurkan es krimnya ke tangan kiri Tianyi. Ia menari slayer hitam yang berada di saku celana jeans hitamnya.

Moke membuat slayer berbentuk persegi itu menjadi segitiga dan menekuknya beberapa kali hingga menjadi cukup pendek. Moke menarik slayernya menuju belakang kepala Tianyi. Tianyi menautkan alisnya seraya menjilat es krimnya saat merasakan rambutnya sedikit naik karena tangan Moke menarik rambutnya lembut.

"Kau pasti kepanasan karena rambutmu tidak kau tali. Dan juga beberapa helai rambutmu terkena di es krim vanilla milikmu," ucap Moke dan menalikan sudut-sudut slayer hingga saling bertemu dan membuat sudut yang sedikit rumit untuk menghubungkan slayernya.

Moke tersenyum menatap talian rambutnya pada rambut panjang Tianyi. "Nah selesai," ucapnya.

Tianyi hanya bisa menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya agar membentuk senyum tulus terbaiknya. "_Xiexie gege_," ucapnya.

Moke tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Ia lalu menjilat es krim vanilla yang sudah Tianyi sodorkan kembali padanya. Papila lidah Moke kembali dapat menyesap rasa manis dan lelehan susu di es krimnya. Moke menatap Tianyi yang menatapnya seraya menjilat es krimnya.

"Lain kali jangan lupa ikat rambutmu," ucap Moke halus dan dibalas Tianyi dengan anggukan kepala pelan. "Kau ini tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil," ucap Moke lagi setelah menjilat es krimnya.

Tinayi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia mendengus kesal menatap sang kekasih yang kini tengah terkekeh riang menatapnya. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti," serunya kesal. "Tapi apa buktinya jika aku seperti anak kecil?" balas Tianyi cepat.

Moke menatap Tianyi dengan senyum kecil. "Ada es krim di sudut bibirmu," ucap Moke.

"Hah? Dimana?" Tianyi menautkan bibirnya dan berusaha mengusap bibirnya yang kotor dengan telunjuknya.

Moke mencodongkan wajahnya ke arah Tianyi. Tangannya digunakan menarik telunjuk Tianyi yang berusaha membersihkan bibirnya yang kotor. Moke sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar dapat mengecup lembut bibir Tianyi. **CUP! **Kecupan itu hanya berjalan beberapa detik hingga Moke menarik wajahnya.

Tianyi mendongak menatap Moke yang tersenyum padanya. Pipinya rasanya semua memanas karena ulah Moke. Moke tersenyum ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Tianyi. "Sekarang semuanya sudah bersih," ucap Moke pelan seraya tersenyum.

Tianyi menunduk cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Tapi sejenak ia mendongak menatap Moke. "_Xiexie_ lagi _gege_," ucapnya lembut dengan beberapa rona merah di pipinya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Ff ini gaje ah ._. Btw ini _couple_ baru di_ list couple_ vocaloid untukku. Tada ini dia _Chinese Couple_ : **Luo Tianyi** _and_ **Zhiyo Moke**. _I'm falling in love with them after look them pic _(n_n) Tianyi itu _cute_ dan Moko itu juga ada kesan sendiri pertama kali lihat. Mungkinkah ini juga _couple_ baru disini? Andaikan iya semoga bisa langeng ini _couple_ disini dan makin banyak yang nge-_shipper_. Mueheheh~

* * *

.

.

**The Last**

**Review please?**


End file.
